Hurt
by Unicorn20023
Summary: When Hermione is feeling bummed out with toxic thoughts, her best friend Fred Weasley comforts and supports her, one late night in the common room. Fluff. Fremione. All rights to J.K Rowling.


It must've been about 1 am, when Fred came stumbling down the stairs leading to the common room. George's snoring had finally got the best of him and he opted out for sleeping on the couch. Expecting it to be empty, he was surprised to see Hermione sitting in front of the fire.

"What's a charming young girl like yourself doing all alone down here?" He asks, with his usual charm, plopping down next to her.

"Fred, you're only a year older than me." She points out, still intently staring into the warm fire.

"Right." He says, sceptically. "You still haven't answered my question."

"It's better to be alone sometimes." Hermione whispers, looking down.

"Why?" Fred questions, in a whisper of disbelief.

"'Cause no one can hurt me." She replies, a tear slipping down her face, as she stares at her lap.

"Hurt you?" Fred almost gasps, his brows furrowing. "Has someone hurt you? Are you being bullied? Is it physically or emotionally? Who is it? What's going on? What's been happening? I swear I'll-"

"Fred, Fred." She almost laughs at his outburst of questions...almost.

Over the years, Hermione had grown close to the troublesome twins, Fred especially. He usually caught her at her weakest moments and she, his. They had since shared a lot and they both classed each other as best friends, who could tell each other everything.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Mione." He prys, softly.

"It's nothing." She forces a smile, but he looks unconvinced. "Honestly Freddie, there's nothing wrong and nothing to worry about."

"You're lying." He says, bluntly. "I know you and as much as you like to think you hate it, I know when something is off with you. Take now for example."

"Ugh," She groans. "You'll be the death of me someday, I swear it."

"Not if it's vice vera." Fred grins. "Which it most likely will be because the only thing that could kill anybody is these good looks."

"You idiot." She mumbles.

"So, any way," Fred presses. "Back on topic, tell me what's wrong and don't think I never so that tear you tried so hard to hide."

"Fred." She groans, dragging it out.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He says, in a sing song voice. "Please stop avoiding the question."

"It's just-" She begins, but trails off, with a sigh of frustration.

"Just what?" Fred urges, glad to be making process.

"I just feel lonely. Like I'm not Harry and Ron's friend. Like I'm just a face." She admits and then another tear falls. "It's not like anybody like's me any way."

"Hermione." Fred starts, and she knows he's serious, not just from his tone but the use of her full name. "You are not in this alone. What you're feeling? I used to feel that way too. You're wrong about no one liking you, you're too sweet not to like. Not everybody is going to like you in life, but that's not anything to do with you, it's just other people nature. As for Ron and Harry, even though you don't think it, you are one of the most important people to them. They literally talk about you non stop! I once heard day say a quote that goes something like "There are only four words that mean so much more than I love you, and those words are, I'm here for you." And I am Hermione, I'm here for you. Wherever you go. Whatever you do. I'll always be here, supporting you."

"Wow, when did you become so wise." She teases, letting his words sink in. "Thank you, Fred. It means a lot, I guess I just got a lot of toxic thoughts and let myself foolishly believe them. You know, I really like that quote, good thing your Father told you."

If only she knew that all eight words were true and not just the four. It would've been a great oppertunity to admit his feelings to her then, but now wasn't the time and he really did not feel like taking advantage of her moment of weakness. He would wait for the perfect moment in time. Until then, he would continue supporting her, make her laugh and be her best friend. That was good enough for him.

"You're very welcome, Miss Granger." He says, in a mock posh voice.

"That accent is truly awful." She giggles.

It sounds like the sweetest music to his ears.

"Ouch." He says, holding a hand to his heart and looking at her sadly, pretending to be hurt. "How cruel, Mione."

"Oh, you're such a drama queen." She laughs, turning her head to look at him.

It was then he realised there were still tears on her face. He reached out and wiped them away with his thumb, ever so gently. Hermione felt like her face was aflame. That's right. Hermione Granger had a huge crush on Fred Weasley and had done for a long time. He retracted his hand and smiled goofily.

"You must be tired." Hermiome comments.

"Yeah, George's snoring combined with the rest of the lads was unbearable." Fred snorts.

"Yeah, the girls aren't exactly sleeping beauties either." Hermione adds, with a laugh.

"You sleeping down here then?" Fred questions, once he was done laughing.

"That was the plan." Hermione states. "You?"

"The same." He says. "I can go back up, though."

"No." Hermione answers, quickly. "Please, stay."

"Okay." He smiles and then adds, not wanting to push her. "You take this couch and I'll take that one, yeah?"

"Okay." She returns the smile.

"Goodnight, Mione." He says, from the other couch.

"Night, Freddie." She replies.

Once she was asleep, Fred rose from the couch and grabbed the spare blanket from under it. Knowing full well Hermione wouldn't have accepted it when she was awake, knowing it was the only one, he draped it over her and shifted a pillow so it was under her head.

"Sweet dreams." He whispers, kissing her forehead and then walks back to his couch.


End file.
